Picking shells at the beach Mystel one shot
by AmTheLion
Summary: yet another old quizilla one shot. This time with Mystel. YuoXMystel


**A****mTheLion:** Another old one shot from quizilla. This one was made for jazzykite801. Enjoy.

**Disclaimers:** I do not own beyblade or its characters. I do however own this story, its ideas and the characters not from the Beyblade series.

**Signs used in the story:**  
"Text" (person talking)  
_text_ (person thinking or flashback)

* * *

**Picking shells at the beach  
(Mystel one shot)**

The waves crush against the beach. The cold water feels good against your bare feet and helps cooling you down on this hot summer day. You bend down and pick up a little, light green shell. You stand there admiring it in the sunlight. A light breeze plays with your hair. You smile and throw the shell out at sea again.

"You like picking shells at the beach huh?" a voice says. You startle and spin around. There in front of you stands a masked guy in Greek looking clothes and with blond hair. He smiles at you and you give him a light smile back.

"Yeh, there's so many different kinds and colours." You reply.

"There is. And all of them are beautiful." He says and walks up to you still smiling.

"I've seen you here many times. You must really like the sea." He continues.

"Mhm. It's so gorgeous. Full of life and emotions." You smile and look out at the crushing waves coming in towards the beach.

"Oh that's right, my name's Mystel. What's yours?" He asks.

" _______" You reply.

"_______? That's a pretty name."

"Thank you." You can't help but blush a little of his comment. He's really sweet. He raises his hand and removes the mask, reviling two sea blue eyes. You almost gasp when you see them, they're so kind looking and beautiful. He smiles and you know you'll be great friends.

"I have to admit. I actually came here just to watch you. You're so gorgeous and finally I got the courage to say hi." He says. A light blush comes on his cheeks and you can't help but feel great.

"Thank you, and I'm glad you got the courage." Now you blush and as your eyes meet you both smile then laugh a little.

* * *

It's been a few mounts since you and Mystel first meet at the beach. You spent a lot of time together there since then. Today you're meeting there to beyblade. You run down the street as fast as you can, knowing you're late. As you run along the crushing waves you hope he's still waiting. Looking ahead you see him standing there smiling at you. When you finally reach him you lean on your knees panting.

"S-sorry…I-I…missed…the…bus." You say. He laughs.

"It's ok. I'm just glad you came. You ready for our match or do you want to take a little break first." Now it's your turn to laugh.

"Just because I've been running. Doesn't mean you get a better chance to beat me." You reply. He smiles and you make ready to battle.

"3…2…1…Let it rip!" you both shout.

You launch your blades into the dish and the battle starts. You soon notice you don't really have a chance. Of course you knew this from before since he's one of the best in the world, but you still try your best. You stand your ground for a little while but then he knocks you out.

"That wasn't too bad. If you practise more you can be really good." He says.

"Thank you, but I doubt I'll ever be as great as you." You smile as a light pink comes across your cheeks. You and Mystel have gotten really close and when he gives you a smile back, you feel so glad to have met him.

"Let's take a walk ok? Pick some shells." He says. You smile and nod. Together you walk along the shore showing each other beautiful shells you find on the way.

"Hey close your eyes for a bit. I have a surprise for you." Mystel says.

You look curious at him, but when you see his smile you giggle and do as he asks. You wait for what seems like an eternity.

"Mystel what are you doing?" You ask.

"Just wait a little longer, it's soon ready." You notice him standing besides you.

"Ok. Now you can see." As you open your eyes you can't help but gasp. In front of you, made of shells, is a big hart and inside of it stands; "I love you _____"

You stare at it not believing what you see.

"What do you think?" He sounds nervous and a bit onshore. You turn to him with a huge smile.

"It's the greatest thing anyone has ever done for me." You say. He smiles but before he can say anything you lean in and give him a light peek on the lips. He blushes a bit surprised, then smile and lean in kissing you more passionate.

* * *

**AmTheLion:** That was it. Hope you enjoyed reading it.

**Please leave a review.**


End file.
